Throwing The Hatchet
by Bad Bludd
Summary: Justin Nez, Native American, comes from prison looking for residences in the worst place of all; Liberty City. Please Review or Read
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

*I do not own Liberty City

Justin Nez, average Native American and black hair combed back, was walking out of an airport. His travels took him to places that he never wanted to visit or live. Southwest America was the worst. Especially near the Mexico-United State's border. Gang wars erupt everywhere for anything: sex, drugs, and arms dealings. Not only that, but his life isn't exactly great. His father left while he was at a young age. Siblings considered him the black sheep of the family and never concerned themselves with him. Justin was only looked upon by his mother and grandparents. His grandparents taught him the essences of traditions of his religion. He looked at his religion as something to forget until he started to get in trouble. His caring family thought he was "possessed" by evil spirits, but wasn't that. It was his friend Marcus Lee. Marcus promised money to Justin to steal expensive items from local businesses. Justin did so and Marcus collected all the loot for himself. So Justin paid Marcus a visit one time and their meeting turned to a bloodbath. It turns out that Justin's shirt was bloodied and torn, which gave him away to the police. So after three years for aggravated battery, attempted murder, and robbery charges; Justin was let out of prison. This is where Justin is now walking out of an airport from the renown Liberty City to start a new life only to see a black jack heading for his face. His vision darkens to black as he feels hands dragging him to a car. It slams shuts as he hears it speed off into unknown city with him inside the trunk.

Justin regains conscious on a sidewalk while a bum pats him down for money. He jumps up and spooks the bum into a crazed frenzy. The bum took out his home made knife and slashed toward Justin's neck. He dodged and snapped the arm of the attacker, causing him to drop the knife. He then kicked his leg leaving the bum dazed and broken on the sidewalk. Justin looked around and notice he was in the suburban area of Liberty City. He saw nice buildings on one side of the area and the rural dusty offices on the other. Justin walked around the block and knew his contact lived in this part of town. Rusty-Vicks was what the business was called. He looked around and noticed a green building with the business's name on it. He entered it and smelled a strange mixture of sweat with a sweet aroma of candy. He noticed a hefty man in a business suit sitting at his desk with his head down and recognized him instantly. "Hello, Marcus. How it been going?", said Justin. Marcus was just sitting there in his same position. Justin walked up to the desk and looked at him closely. "What you want, Justin?" Marcus morbidly asked. "You're the one who called me here in the first place. Anyway you told me that you'll let me stay here remember?", said Justin. Marcus shrugged and got up from his desk. "Ok let me show you to your own place now.", Marcus replied. He led Justin to his car and drove off to one of his houses. Justin looked around and noticed a pistol in the backseat of the car. He noticed the car was slowing down to one of the ragged down apartments. The car engine died out, so did Justin's hope of a great life. Marcus got out and heaved toward the house. Justin followed behind and noticed a couple of bullet holes on the side skirts of his car. "Welcome home friend. I got to go back to my office ok? Bye.", Marcus replied regrettably and left speeding through the city. Justin look inside the room and knew all that time waiting in prison was worthless. An old anger came back to Justin and all he did was laid down on the brown bed stained with gruesome substances. He closed his eyes while listening to the foul mouth language, gun shots ringing out, and loud moaning cries that came out of the "luxuries" Liberty City.


	2. Chapter 2

Take Them Out

Justin opened his eyes and noticed it was dark. He got up and walked out of the door. A man in white came toward him and pulled out a gun. "Give me your cash boy!", erupted out of the man. Justin never had a pistol in front of his face before. He then grabbed the man's arm and threw him into a pole. He sprinted toward the end of the block and felt a hot pain through his chest. Without staggering he hauled a cab and entered it as it sped away. Justin grabbed his chest and noticed blood coming at a slow rate. He shook off the pain and dizziness. He told the cabbie to stop at his friend's business. Justin got out and limped toward the door. He heard gunshots so he kicked open the door. In the room, he discovered four white suited men executing Marcus. Marcus's lifeless body had lacerations and bullet wounds. Justin never got a chance to look for more but then his vision failed him when a chorus of bullets entered him painfully.

Justin heard voices from an unknown source. Pain erupted all over his body and he let out a cry. "Calm down man. Its ok you don't have to worry." said an old man, "my name is Darwin Young." Justin got up slowly and noticed his body was bandaged. A lady with an hourglass body came in with medical supplies. She smiled at Justin and left the room. "Oh I see you took an interest in Ms. Lee. Her brother was recently murdered by the Woo Gang.", said Darwin, "they are currently the leading gang in Liberty City with their overwhelming weapons. Not only that, but also their operations." Justin mind was racing now. Why did they want Marcus and him at the same place? He got up and now let his past anger take over him. "So what it take to bring down this gang Darwin?" asked Justin. "Well a few hundred gallons of gas should do the trick to cripple them", replied Darwin, "here just follow these instruction recruit." Justin didn't like the idea of being in a gang but he had to revenge his childhood friend's death. He took the orders and the pistol laying on the medical stand. "Good luck Justin.", said Darwin as Justin left through the door leading into Liberty City.

A large car labeled Infernus was waiting for Justin. He got in and started the engines. He sped through the city looking for a truck with gasoline tank in tow. He found one and hotwired the truck. After a few yells from an angry truck driver Justin carefully navigated the truck to the destination points. He found the it, a huge warehouse with five white vehicles. Justin parked the massive vehicle near the base of the building and walked away. He pointed the death dealing pistol at the gas tank and let off five rounds. He could see the impact points dented the tanks shelling. Once the last report went out the whole city was envelope in a loud boom. Justin's ears was bleeding and ringing due to the explosion. He could hear people screaming and crying in agony. Knowing the police were going to swarm the area he sprinted near a driving vehicle and pulled out the driver. He stepped on the ignition leaving the ruined warehouse behind him and a new life in front of him.


End file.
